TV Patrol Central Visayas
TV Patrol Central Visayas ''' (formerly ''TV Patrol Cebu'') is the local news program of the ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in Mandaue City. It has been the most watched news program in Metro Cebu and Central Visayas as well as Dumaguete and Negros Oriental (although the latter two was formally transferred to the newly created Negros Island Region but since 2017, the region was dissolved). The program delivers news headlines about the current events in Central Visayas and Negros Oriental. It is aired live daily from the ABS-CBN Newscenter Cebu at 5:00 PM, from Monday to Friday with simulcast over Channel 9 Bohol and Channel 12 Dumaguete and on radio through DYAB Radyo Patrol 1512 Cebu and MOR 97.1 For Life! Cebu, with replays at 7:00 PM on Sky Cable Cebu Community Channel 53. It also produces its bulletin version '''News Patrol Central Visayas airing several times a day every weekdays. Anchored by Leo Lastimosa, TV Patrol Central Visayas had been recognized by Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA) as the Best TV News Program in 2005 and in 2008. It was further given recognition by Cebu Archdiocesan Mass Media Awards (CAMMA) as the Best TV News Program in 2007 and 2009. In addition, it is the only newscast in the Philippines with a using video traffic system and sign language of the news for audience with visual difficulties along with TV Patrol Palawan. They close the program saying "Mabuhi ta, Kapamilya!" literally, "we are a family!" History As TV Patrol Cebu (1988–2000) TV Patrol Cebu premiered on August 29, 1988 with Titus Borromeo as the first anchor of the regional newscast, making it to be the first and the longest running regional TV Patrol in the Philippines. Since its launch, it has had covered stories raging from natural disasters, man-made disasters, religion conflicts, tribal conflicts, political controversies, social issues and crime stories that are in Cebuano, initially covering all of Metro Cebu and later bringing all the latest news and issues from all over the province. On August 14, 1989, Dante Luzon, Robinson Yap and Nanette Tapayan debuted as the new anchors, together with Borromeo, bringing it in line with the then national 4-anchor format and beginning satellite broadcasts to other parts of the Visayas with Cebuano-speaking communities. Bingo Gonzales was later appointed anchor in 1991 to replace Yap, who retired from anchoring duties that year. In 1995, Borromeo left as he was then reassigned as part of the news team of ABS-CBN Dumaguete and appointed to lead the local TV Patrol telecast for Negros Oriental, which has a large Cebuano-speaking population and was then replaced by Shella Gallardo. In May 1997, Haide Acuña replaced Gallardo in the anchor's chair. In June 15, 1998, Harry Gasser replaced Luzon. Acuña later left the anchor role, leaving Harry to lead the newscast into the beginning of the 21st century as a solo presenter. By 1999, the launch of TV Patrol Eastern Visayas (then TV Patrol Tacloban) had already limited the coverage of the newscast to the Cebuano speaking viewers in the provinces of Cebu, Bohol and Siquijor. As TV Patrol Dumaguete (1995–2006) On August 14, 1995, ABS-CBN Dumaguete became a originating station along with the launching of TV Patrol Dumaguete, with Cebu veteran newscaster Titus Borromeo as its first presenter, bringing news stories from the Cebuano-speaking province of Negros Oriental. As TV Patrol Central Visayas (2000–present) On July 3, 2000, TV Patrol Cebu was relaunched as TV Patrol Central Visayas with Harry Gasser and future national reporter Ina Reformina. The newscast continues to earn local and national awards, including the Catholic Mass Media Awards. On October 19, 2001 Gasser left the newscast and was replaced by Dante Luzon, who returned after a 3-year absence. This was also the beginning of its radio simulcast on the network's regional radio station DYAB Radyo Patrol Cebu 1512 kHz. On July 14, 2003 Luzon left the show and was replaced with Leo Lastimosa as an anchor of the newscast and was rejoined by Haide Acuña, 3 years later (Acuña would retire from anchor duties in 2012), and on January 2, 2006, with the final telecast of TV Patrol Dumaguete the year before, it began to be broadcast on ABS-CBN TV-12 Dumaguete as well with reporters based in the city and all over Negros Oriental, as well as in Bohol. In 2008, TV Patrol Central Visayas celebrates 20 years of public service to Central Philippines. It has covered news events like events around the administration Cebu's political families (Osmeña, Garcia & Rama). Peace and order situations in far-flung towns and cities outside Cebu City. Events that were on national scale: the 1989 nationwide coup, the 1991 Ormoc floods, the 1997 Chiong sisters case, the 2004 Presidential Inauguration in Cebu, The 2005 Bohol cassava cake poisoning, the 2006 Southern Leyte landslide and the 2007 ASEAN Summit. TV Patrol Central Visayas celebrated its 25th anniversary in 2013. The same year, the newscast updated their graphics, OBB, studio set and video and audio packages. In August 2016, TV Patrol Central Visayas updated their logo, graphics (with the font of the lower thirds and ticker now with Gotham) and video packages (except for Police Patrol, Eco Patrol and Campus Patrol, which is made in-house), now matching the national TV Patrol. This was the second regional TV Patrol newscast to update its graphics and exactly match the new graphics to the national newscast next to TV Patrol Socsksargen on the 8th of the same month. From February 6 to March 27, 2017, the newscast was situated outside the ABS-CBN Cebu Broadcast Complex as the main studio underwent renovations. On March 28, 2017, TV Patrol Central Visayas began broadcasting in a newly renovated set, which includes Augmented Reality and a large wall with the logo of the said newscast. On June 1, 2017, the newscast began airing on MOR 97.1 Lupig Sila! besides airing on DYAB Radyo Patrol 1512, becoming the first TV Patrol Regional newscast to simulcast on both a Radyo Patrol and an MOR station. It marked its 30th year in 2018. Area of coverage * Central Visayas *# Cebu City and Cebu Province *# Tagbilaran City and Bohol *# Municipality of Siquijor and Province of Siquijor *# Dumaguete City and Negros Oriental Segments #Police Patrol (Police Reports) #Sports Patrol (Sports News) #Ronda Patrol (Breaking News) #Halad sa Kapamilya (Public Service) #Star Patrol (Showbiz News) #Eco Patrol (Environmental News) #Maayong Balita (Good News) #World Patrol (Foreign News) #Campus Patrol (School News) #Choose Philippines Anchors Current *Leo Lastimosa (2003–present) *Phoebe Fernandez (Star Patrol anchor) Previous * Haide Acuña (1997–1999, 2006–2012) (now a lawyer) * Rosemarie Borromeo (1992–1998) * Titus Borromeo (1988–1995) * Shella Gallardo (1995-1997) * Harry Gasser† (1998–2001) * Bingo Gonzales (1991-1997) * Vicky Hermosisima (1988-1991) * Dante Luzon (Now with My Cebu TV) (1989–1998, 2001–2003) * Ina Reformina (2000–2002) (now a reporter for ABS-CBN Manila) * Nanette Tapayan (1988-1992) * Robinson Yap (1988-1991) Reporters Current #Joworski Alipon - Sit-in anchor for Leo Lastimosa besides Vilma Andales #Vilma Andales - Executive Producers / Directors / Cebu News Desks / Sit-in anchor for Leo Lastimosa #Carine Asutilla - Executive Producers / Directors / Cebu News Desks #RC Dalaguit #Randy Jainar - Cebu News Desks #Donna Lavares #Aiza Layague #Annie Perez #Leleth Rumaguera - Segment Producer / Teleprompter Operator #Jude Torres #Maryann Uy - Supervising Producer Previous *Bob Malazarte *Juve Villar *Jun Tariman (now with CNN Philippines) *Rosemarie Holganza-Borromeo *Gil Denuro *Shella Gallardo *Ina Reformina - currently an ABS-CBN News reporter in Manila *Fil Lamberang *Kim Quilinguing *Noemi King *RJ Leduna (now a spokesperson of SM City Cebu) *Nancy Bacalso-Ferrer *DX Lapid (now with DYAB 1512 and DYAB TeleRadyo) *Ramil Ayuman *Kara Mae Noveda *Cathy Gabronino *Marlon Bellita† - (1971 & November 13, 2012) *Rachelle Dangin (now with BPI) *Liza Cabrera *Reno Tallada (now with Bayon TV in Cambodia) *Joy Montero *Jesse Atienza (now on GMA Cebu) *Rico Lucena (1998-2014) *Carmi Cavanlit *Junrey Nadela *Edgar Escalante See also *TV Patrol *Maayong Buntag Kapamilya *MAG TV Na! *Kapamilya, Mas Winner Ka! *DYCB-TV *DYAB Radyo Patrol 1512 *MOR 97.1 *ABS-CBN Regional Network Group *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs